XIII
by DevilMayCareXIII
Summary: XIII. A well known killer. No one has yet to catch her but everyone knows that shes the one who done it. By the mark that she leaves behind. Axel Flynn. Just a normal High School Senior. Having a run in with a blue eyed blonde girl changes his life forever. But when he finds out the truth of this girl, will he protect her or turn her in? Full Sum. Inside. FemRox/Axel. Other parings
1. Prolouge

This is just a story I've had caught in my head for a while. Finally decided to write it out.

Full Summary: XIII. A well known killer. No one has yet to catch her but everyone knows that shes the one who done it. By the mark that she leaves behind. A large roman numeral thirteen written somewhere in the victims blood. Axel Flynn. Just a normal High School Senior. Having a run in with a blonde girl with blue eyes changes his life forever. Never having heard of XIII before, finding out its quiet a shock to him. Now he has to choose between turning the girl into the cops or giving in to the protectiveness that he feels for this girl. And the Organization that she is in getting involved doesn't really help much of the situation either. Love or doing the right thing. Axel sometimes wonders why life had to be so got damn complicated.

Disclamer:I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters.

"This is the third killing this week"

The sound of sirens filled the air as different police cars sat outside of an abandoned warehouse on one of the many docks of Twilight Town. Peoples voices drifted through the area blocking out any others sounds. A man stood slightly away from the chaos where they were picking up the dead body. His one yellow eye were focused on the wall of the abandoned warehouse. A cigarette hung limply from his lips his hand scratching at his scared face. Another sound of footsteps came up from behind him but he paid them no mind his eyes still set on the wall in front of him.

"Captain. You might wanna look at this. The victims name was Merlin Spellz. He was a resident wizard. Minor one though. Why would they go after someone that isn't that high up in status." The cadet officer asked his green eyes scanning over and over again on the chart he had withen his hands.

"Because they are blood-thirsty sons of a bitches...Take your big flash light and direct it at this wall would ya"

The cadet officer nodded before running back to his car and hauling a large flash light out of the back and set it up facing the wall. He flipped on the switch and a gasp ran out through the cops at the sight of the wall.

Right there on the wall spelled out in what looked to be blood was the letters XIII across the whole wall. A grunt left the officers mouth before his lip quirked up on one side. "So she did it again"

The cadet, who was still shaking somewhat, turned the captain beside him, his eyes widened.

"S..Sir?..She...who is this girl?Woman?"

The officer, Officer Xigbar Freeshot, laughed slightly. The lights from the police cars dancing all around his face making his one yellow eye glow somewhat. "New recruit eh. Dont blame ya for not knowing who XIII is. She is..." He stopped his brow furrowing up. He didnt know if he should actually tell the kid about the gang known as the Organization. If the others found out he knew and was hiding it he would be in deep shit. "Lets just say she's really well known around these parts."

"O..Oh...a..alright sir."

"Get a picture of this will ya." He said waving a hand at the wall before taking another drag of his cigarette. Cases involving XIII were always interesting to him. She never seemed to let him down. A chuckle passed his lips as he took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke into the air a cocky grin pulled across his scared face. Slowly, he touched his hand to the eye patch that was covering his left eye and the scar that was on the left cheek.

"You really are a sonnava bitch aren't ya...Roxas."

Another chuckle passed from his lips as he made his way over to his car. He stopped placing a hand on one of the other officers shoulder. "Once y'all get all this done. Head back to the station. Im gonna go ahead and head home." Once, the officer gave a nod, Xigbar let his hand slide from the mans shoulder.

"Goodnight sir."

Xigbar only gave a wave before stopping by the car door his hand on the handle. But before he lifted it to open it, he turned his head back to the building where cops and detectives where still looking around for evidence. But his eyes didnt stop on the XIII. No. They went up to the top of the building. A smirk pulled itself on his lips when he swore he saw someone crouching on top of the building. The blue eyes were the only thing that stood out from the completely black person. As soon as those blue eyes caught his yellow one, the figure was gone just as soon as they had arrived.

Xigbar shook his head before getting into his vehicle and starting it up. He looked on more time at the building before taking off into the night and away from the crime scene.

"Still playing the cop are you? How long are you going to keep this up, Xiggy?."

The voice purred. A figure stood atop one of the buildings her whole figure covered in black clothes. Blue eyes sparkled mischievously before an amused chuckle left the girls lips.

"Seems your going to be making things fun for me. Aren't you."

Just as the girl had been standing there she was gone in a second nothing there as the light from the polices flashlight scanned over the top of the building.

Xigbar looked forward in his car just as the girl looked up at the sky...their mouths both forming the same words. The same words that they repeated everytime.

""Kill a man, and you are a murderer. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill everyone, and you are a god."

Sorry for the shortness! Chapters will be longer!

R&R! Please tell me what you think :))))

I'd love to hear from yall

Chapter 1 coming soon!


	2. Welcome to Twilight Town

Finally the long awaited First Chapter!Sorry for taking so long to get this up. Writing hasn't been easy for me, seeing as I have so much else going on in my life! But here you go! Hope this will suffice :))

And also thank you all that reviewed, for your lovely reviews. Glad to know that someone likes this story :))

Disclamer:I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters. Just the plot :))

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Roxas, Sweetheart. Get up! Don't want to be late for school."

Black and white blankets shuffled slightly before falling away as an 18 year old Roxas Strife sat up in her bed. Tan arms stretched themselves toward the ceiling, letting out a sigh of relief as her back popped.

After throwing the blanket off her legs, Roxas stood up from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom blearily, only running into the doorway once. A grumble came from her mouth as she pushed away from the doorway and made her way over to the counter, leaning against it and staring at her reflection.

Ruffled up shoulder length blonde hair and tired blue eyes stared back at her. The small black bags under her eyes the only proof of the sleep she wasn't getting. Roxas' tensed up slightly as the image suddenly flashed and instead of the sleep filled Roxas stood a picture of a girl who's face was grinning, eyes a shade darker than Roxas' own and blood splattered face.

Cold water was suddenly turned on and Roxas' splashed her face with it, a groan leaving her lips. She really had to stop staying up so late to do homework. It's a wonder why Olette got onto her as much as she did.

After brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a low ponytail with bangs framing her face, Roxas' made sure to add some base under her eyes to hide the bags and placed on Eyeliner and mascara before leaving the bathroom.

Images from last night played through her head as she made her way to her closet, discarding her over sized sleep shirt on the way. It had been four month's since they had showed up in Twilight Town. She had hoped to finally have lost them, but seeing Xigbar last night only proved that they were still after her. Two years. They had been following her for two years now.

Roxas's harshly shuffled through her clothes before pulling out a black spaghetti strapped shirt that stopped above her belly button, a black tank top a white sleeveless hoodie and black skinny jeans. She quickly slipped on the clothes before snatching up her converses and black and white belt and throwing it on. Black bracelets adorned each wrist as Roxas's scooped up her black messenger bag from beside her computer dresser.

Whistling softly, she grabbed her phone and made her way out of her room and into the room across from hers.

The figure on the bed had wires hooked up to them, a soft beeping filling the cold room. Roxas' made her way over to the bed, already used to the feeling of the room. This was how it felt everyday. Dull brown spikes, that once stood up, defying gravity, layed against the pillow, once tanned skin looking pale.

Roxas' sighed as she bent down at kissed her twin brothers head. "Morning Sora." She chuckled as she tugged at a strand of un kept brown hair. "We're going to have to cut your hair soon." A tried to smile but the pain in her heart made it turn into a grimace. Two years. Two years Sora had been stuck in this comatose state and had yet to wake up. And it was all her fault.

Another sigh left her lips as she ruffled his hair. "Just hold on a little longer Sor." She whispered and with one last glance at her twin, left the room and headed downstairs. She only gave a brief nod to Cloud, who was sitting at the table, nibbling on a piece of toast. Cloud only glanced up before going back to staring out the window.

"Any response?"

Roxas snorted softly, grabbing a glass from the cabinet, and filling it up with orange juice. "No. He's still out."

The two blonde's had been checking on Sora every morning, for the past two years, hoping for any sign from the still brunette. But still there was nothing. They just didn't want to give up hope. Sora was strong. At least they hoped so.

Roxas sipped from the glass, blue eyes staring blankly at the wall across from her.

"Have Riku and the others still been asking questions?"

Roxas' hand tightened on the glass at the mention of Sora's friends. When it first happened, Riku and Kairi had been hysterical, asking Roxas and Cloud question after question, but the blonde haired strifes could only give them the answer they had been telling everyone else. Sora had been in a terrible accident, resulting in him going into a coma. Dark blue eyes narrowed. Only Roxas and Cloud would know the real truth. Not even their mother knew.

"Not anymore. I think they accepted that that's the only response they are going to get." Roxas finished off her glass and placed it in the sink, whiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

Cloud only nodded, finishing off his toast.

"Morning sweety!"

Roxas and Cloud looked up as their mother, Ariyanna, entered the kitchen, pulling her brown hair up into a bun. "Slept well."

A small smile tugged at the edges of Roxas' lips. "I slept well."

"That's good."

Roxas scrunched her eyes up slightly as her mother kissed her on the forehead, before moving onto Cloud, kissing the top of his spikey head.

"I have to be to work. Roxas make sure your not late for school," Ariyanna said while fixing her skirt. "Cloud, is Arieth going to come stay with Sora at noon?" She asked her oldest son, snatching her key's from their hook.

"Yeah." Cloud responded, getting up from his spot at the table, and placed his plate in the sink.

Ariyanna nodded. "Good. Well yall have a good day!" With that their mother hurried out the house and to her car, not wanting to be late for work.

"Might want to leave now, if you don't want to be late." Cloud moved out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Roxas sighed, fixing her messenger bag on her shoulder, and snatching her skateboard up from the back door. "Later."

With that Roxas' left the house, placing her skateboard down on the sidewalk, and taking off in the direction of the school. It was only a 15 minute ride from her house to the school, so she never bothered taking a bus. She liked riding better anyways.

Weaving herself in and out of any morning passerby's, Roxas jumped as a red sports car roared past her, almost clipping her side. "OI IDIOT!" She yelled, "Learn how to drive." She muttered the last part, picking up her speed. The idiot in the car had been blaring his music, so he probably didn't even hear her. Roxas rolled her eyes.

Idiots, and their driving skills these days!

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 o0o0

"DEMYX! NOW!"

A tall red head silently growled to himself as he stood in the doorway to his apartment that he shared with his roommate.

Said roommate finally managed to scramble out of the bathroom, tugging on a light blue converse. "Ahh sorry Ax!"

"Stop apologizing and get in the car, moron"

Demyx grinned at Axel, who in turned smirked at him before throwing himself into the passenger seat of a red sports car. Axel rolled his eyes at his friends enthusiasm, and pulled himself into the drivers seat, turning on the car, and pulling out the driveway.

"So you excited?!"

Axel only raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Only someone like you would be excited for school, Dem." Axel snorted. Axel had only moved to Twilight Town about 4 day's ago. Demyx had offered him a home with him, since he had a two bedroom apartment to himself. After the accident with his parent's, Axel couldn't stand to be in Destiny Island anymore. His grip on the wheel tightened subconsciously, as he sucked in a breath.

Demyx glanced at him, blue/green eyes showing a little bit worry. He knew why Axel had moved to Twilight Town in the first place. That was why he had offered him a place to stay. The worry vanished a smile took it's place. He waved a hand at Axel. "This school rocks though! Wait till you meet my friends!"

Axel rolled his eyes, but a smill crossed his face, as he reached for the radio turning up the volume to where the speakers rattled the car. Demyx squealed. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Axel laughed as he watched his friend start to sing and dance along with the music, not really paying attention, he didn't see the girl on the skateboard that he almost clipped, nor did he hear her yell after him.

It was only a few minutes later that Axel pulled up into the parking lot of the school. The school wasn't necessarily big, but it was a decent size. Holding up to at least 200 and something students. Finding a free parking spot, he swung into it before shutting off the car, effectively shutting off the music.

Demyx's singing still filled the car as the mullet haired teen continued to dance as if the music had not been turned off. Axel laughed as he snatched his book sack from the backseat.

Upon hearing the laugh, Demyx stopped dancing and blinked. "Where'd the music go?"

"Dumbass. Get out the car. Where here." Axel responded while opening the car door and stepping out into the cool wind. His red spikes danced against the wind. Demyx pouted, but got out of the car anyways.

Kids were lingering around the parking lot, the bell having not yet rung. Axel tightened his grip on one of the straps of his backpack and stuffed the other into the pocket of his dark washed jeans.

"HAYNER!PENCE!OLETTE!"

Green eyes snapped to Demyx before following his eye sight to three teens making their way over to them. Demyx latched onto his arm pulling him along to meet them halfway. "Hey guys! This is my friend Axel. He just moved here from Destiny Islands. Axel, Meet Hayner, Pence and Olette. Some of my friends."

"Sup." The one with the curly dirty blonde hair, camo wearing teen, Hayner, stuck out a hand. Axel smirked shaking the teens hand.

"Nice to meet you, Axel."

Axel turned his eyes to pudgy looking boy with dark brown hair, Pence. The last to speak was the girl.

"Your from Destiny Islands?! Is it as pretty as they say it is over there?"

Axel laughed scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. I mean the beaches and stuff are. There's even this own little island to itself that has a great view of the ocean." Olette giggled clasping her hands together.

Demyx smiled at the interaction between his friends. Glancing around, a small frown made it's way onto his face. "Hey where's Roxas?" The others blinked before glancing around themselves for the missing blonde haired girl.

"Don't know. Maybe she's just running late."

"Found her!"

The boys jumped at Ollette's exclamation but glanced in the direction she had her finger pointed, just as Roxas pulled up beside them, flipping her skateboard up into her hands.

"Took you long enough."

"Well it's not my fault someone doesn't pay attention while their driving. I almost ended up a fucking pancake." She grumbled the last part as she fixed her skateboard so it was resting comfortably against her hip. "Has the bell rung yet?" Hayner shook his head in response, before making a 'ahh' sound and digging through his camo book sack Roxas raised an eyebrow at her curly haired friend, turning her attention to the others as Hayner searched for whatever it was he was searching for.

"Hey Roxas! Meet my new roommate. Axel this is Roxas. Roxas this is Axel."

Roxas raised her eyes to the taller teen. Red hair that was ridiculously spiked up, really bright green eyes, tattoo's underneath his eyes. Not bad. Roxas smiled. "Nice to meet you Axel."

The red head smirked in return. "Likewise."

Right then the bell rung, making all the students jump. Everyone outside started to head in getting ready to go to their next class. Hayner, after handing the paper he was looking for to Roxas, Pence, Olette and Roxas made their way into the school, Leaving Axel and Demyx to follow after.

Axel smirked softly to himself. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Ahhh sorry for the shortness! I promise the other chapters will be longer.

I know Axel and Roxas's first meeting wasn't all that but It will be better when she finds out he was the one that almost hit her. Things will get better I promise you!

For now, please Review! I love reading the reviews of people. Also if you want to give advice, I'll be glad to take it...I also need a beta on this thing X3


	3. Being Watched

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Just the plot.**

"This is your schedule, locker number and locker combo."

Axel thanked the woman as he took the papers into his hand and turned to make his way into the student filled hallways. Twilight Town wasn't as big as Destiny Islands, but it was still pretty big with 300 and something students. Waving the papers slightly, he weaved his way in and out of the students, already lost, seeing as Demyx had up and abandoned him as soon as they got into the school.

Since he was so busy paying attention to the sheet he didn't notice the small form sidle up to him until the papers where deftly snatched from his hand. Green eyes blinked before as he was suddenly stopped and turned around, to face the opposite way to where he was going.

"Wrong way newbie."

Axel turned to look beside him to find the girl Roxas smirking up at him. She used a finger to point forward. "Lockers 210 to 310 are this way. That halls for freshies and sophomores." Roxas chuckled, leading the amused redhead in the direction of his locker. She looked down at his sheet. "Well look at that. You're two lockers down from mine. Lucky you." Roxas made a twirling motion with her hand, making Axel laugh.

"Guess I am lucky."

Roxas shot a glance at Axel out of the corner of her eyes before slapping the sticky note with his locker number onto the silver locker. "I'm pretty sure you know how to work this. Right?" She said while stepping over to her locker and fiddling with the lock. Axel snorted, before fiddling with his own lock.

"So where are you from?"

Axel stopped placing his stuff in his locker. "Destiny Islands." He heard Roxas hum, as he continued to place his stuff in his locker only keeping the important stuff like pencils and a notebook with him.

"What made you decide to move here?"

Axel frowned as he closed his locker, hand tightening against the metal frame. Roxas watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Hey if you don't want to tell me, then it's no big deal. Not my place to know." Roxas said while closing her locker and placing her book sack back against her hip.

Green eyes blinked before Axel closed his own locker, turning to look at the smaller Blonde haired girl. Really small he might add. The top of her head barley brushed his shoulder. He shook the thought from his head. "Nah, it's alright. Just me and my parents didn't really..agree with each other. So I moved out."

Blue eyes regarded the other before a small snort left her mouth. "That's unfortunate." Her hand curled itself into a fist against the closed door of her locker. "Never really had to hear my parents argue."

Axel gave a confused glance to the blonde haired girl but kept quiet at the look in those blue eyes. Like she was lost in a memory. "Well. Trust me. It's not pleasant. Especially when they choose to drag you into it, and you have no fucking clue what they were arguing about in the first place."

Roxas gave a small laugh, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "That has to suck. Come on we're going to be late for class. And science is not a class you want to be late for." The face Roxas pulled made Axel laugh, closing his locker and throwing his book sack over his shoulder.

The hallways weren't as crowded as they previously were as it was getting closer to the bell. He followed the small girl towards the end of the long hallway. All the while, he glanced down at the girl studying her features as they walked. She was a small girl. Not exactly scrawny, but compared to him, she was short. Her limbs seemed long and agile, like someone who ran for a living. Her blonde hair had tones of light brown near the roots making it seem almost dirty blonde instead of that bleach blonde that some girls wore. Her skin was tanned. Something he saw from most people in Destiny Islands. Probably meant she spent a lot of time outside. A small smirk tugged itself at the corner of his mouth. She was cute, that was for sure.

A sharp whistle brought him out of his thoughts just as quickly as he had fallen into them. When he glanced up he noticed they were standing in front of a door and Roxas had an amused look on her face. "Do you daydream often?"

Axel made an uncomfortable noise at the back of his throat and scratched at the back of his head, glancing away from the laughing blonde. "No."

When the door was pushed open, the class was only half full. Tables lined up in three rows, two chairs each. The students were spread out; each turned talking to the other. "Guess Blake isn't here yet." He snapped his eyes back to Roxas, who was glancing at the desk in front of the classroom before shrugging and heading toward the back of the classroom. Not knowing what else to do, the red head teen followed.

Roxas dropped into the seat next to the window with a sigh, throwing her bag beside her feet. Her hand instantly reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her phone. She noticed Axel sit down beside her, but didn't move to look up.

"Roxas!"

Roxas quickly looked up at the sound of her name being yelled before Demyx skidded to a stop in front of her table, half leaning over it. Dark blue eyes blinked slowly before a blonde eyebrow rose. "Is there a reason you are panting?"

Demyx held up a finger, signaling her to hold on for a second, trying to reclaim his breath. Once he was sure that he could breathe right, he took a hold of the chair behind him, spun it around and sat facing Roxas. Hayner and Olette who were seated to the left of Axel and Roxas along with a slate haired boy sitting next to the out of breath blonde turned to the three of them.

"Demyx?"

"We have a problem!"

"A problem?" Roxas asked curiosity in her voice.

Demyx nodded his head quickly, mullhawk (Or whatever you call his hairstyle X3) bouncing with his movements. "Yeah! I was on my way to class, and while passing the office, I heard them mention that something happened to Mr. Blake. And there was another man in there!"

"So? He could just be our new teacher. What's got you so worked up about it?"

Demyx waved his hands quickly. "You're not getting what I'm saying Rox. I saw the man!. It was..."

"Mr. Rodriquez. I would highly appreciate it if you would turn around please."

Demyx, Roxas and the slate haired boy, known as Zexion, tensed before slowing turning to face the front. Dark blue eyes meet green, and all color seemed to drain from their face.

Roxas heard Demyx mumble out a "yes sir" but Roxas paid no mind. Instead her focus was on the man in the front of the classroom. Long pale sandy blonde hair and those green eyes she really never wanted to see again. Her teeth scrapped along the inside of her bottom lip, the sharp pinch pulling her out of her staring contest.

"My name is Vexen Evans. You will call me Mr. Evans and I will be your new Science teacher."

Many confused murmurs rose throughout the room as they all stared at the new teacher. Similar questions ran through everyone's head. Where was Mr. Blake?

"Where's Mr. Blake?"

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo

The question came from Hayner who was sitting forward arms braced on the table top. Axel paid no mind to him though. He was more worried about the reaction that came from the three around him. Did they know this man?

"Roxas." He whispered, hoping to get her attention.

Her blue eyes flicked to meet his but she stayed facing forward. No words came out of her mouth though, making Axel frown. "Do you know him?"

He saw her mouth open slightly before clicking shut again. Almost as if she was going to cut herself off from what she was about to say. A soft shake of her head was the only answer Axel received.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Blake got into an accident and will not be back for the rest of the semester. Hence the reason I am here."

A shiver ran through the class at the grin that was on Vexen's face.

"Alright. Now that you know my name, How about you tell me yours."

Pointing to the first row of students, he listened to the names that were said. It soon came to the last six who were shifting in their seat. Demyx was the first to speak up.

"Demyx Rodriquez."

"Zexion Momochi."

"Olette Pierce."

"Hayner Dinchit."

"Axel Flynn."

Vexen hummed, glancing over the list in his hands. "Seems you're not part of the list Mr. Flynn."

"I'm new. I just stared today."

"Ahh, Now I see it. Alright. Next."

Roxas felt the green eyes turn to her and couldn't stop herself from snorting slightly. So badly she just wanted to smartly snap back that he already knew her name, but instead held her tongue. She wasn't going to start something here. "Roxas Strife." She could see the smirk tugging its way at the corner of the scientists lips making her scowl deepen.

Axel noticed her reaction out of the corner of his eye but said nothing. It really wasn't his business.

"Alright, now that I have got everyone's name let's begin. Take out your books."

The rustle of book sacks filled the room. Roxas reached down for hers and yanked it into her lap. She rustled through it ignoring the stare she was getting from beside her. New boy seemed to be a little bit more attentive than she would have liked, but there was nothing she could do about it. She opened her book out on her desk staring holes in the back of the new science teachers head.

They were provoking her that was for damn sure.

Soon the bell rang ending the hour long torture. The six where the first ones out the room, not hearing the snicker that came from the new teachers lips as he looked over the papers on his desk.

Roxas grumbled slightly to herself as she made her way towards her locker. First Xigbar now Vexen. Just how many of them was she going to have to put up with?

She heard someone fall against the locker next to hers and glanced to see Demyx leaning against it, playing with his fingers, something he did when he was nervous. Zexion was standing beside him, a slight frown on his usually stotic face.

"I'm sorry Rox. I really didn't know!"

Roxas frowned at the other blonde, shaking her head. "I didn't expect you to know Dem. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Her gaze traveled down to the two boys' wrist. Demyx had an aqua wrist band on his right wrist, while Zexion had a purple colored one on his left wrist. She knew each covered the tattoo of a roman numeral that was tattooed on their wrist. VI and IX. Six and Nine. Those two had been a part of the gang with her before the little incident. They were the only ones she really liked. When she had run from the gang, so had they. She was glad to know that they valued her friendship and safety over that of the gang. A smile twitched its way onto her lips.

Axel, Hayner and Olette caught up to the three, Olette and Hayner already having their books in their hands, while Axel went to his locker.

"Think ya'll could have walked any faster." Hayner grumbled while passing the homework paper back over to Roxas. "Thanks."

Roxas nodded, taking the paper and placing it back in her folder. She closed the silver gray locker leaning back against it with a sigh.

"Why did you take off like that? It wasn't because of the new teacher was it?"

At the three's wince, they knew it had to be.

"Do you know him?"

It was Zexion who spoke up, making Demyx and Roxas internally sigh in relief. "He was an old acquaintance of my mothers. The couple times we met him…well let us just say it wasn't pleasant."

Both Roxas and Demyx nodded in agreement. Times with Vexen weren't at all pleasant.

"That's understandable. Wonder what kind of accident Mr. Blake got into that could keep him out all semester though?"

The bell rang before anyone could answer and the group split up as they each headed to their own class. Axel followed behind Roxas, since their schedule was mostly the same. A small frown danced across his lips though. What was Roxas hiding?

Time flew by and soon it was lunch time. Axel followed Roxas out to the courtyard. Students already filled up the place, some sitting on benches and some on the ground. After grabbing their lunch from the line, Axel followed Roxas out to a spot past a tall oak tree, to a set of bleachers that looked over the football stadium of the Twilight Town Wolves. The stadium wasn't as big as the one back on Destiny Island, but it was still a decent size.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, Demyx and Zexion where already sitting on the bleachers. Two others, a red haired girl and a silver haired boy, sat with the group. Axel sat beside Roxas, placing his tray by his side and glancing out over the grounds.

The silver haired boy leaned over Roxas' shoulder. "Anything?" The words were said softly so that only Roxas would hear. The blonde bit into her apple, shaking her head softly.

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

A small hand on her right shoulder made her turn her head to see the red head girl smiling softly at her. "We don't blame you Roxas. Stop apologizing." Roxas smiled in response, squeezing the girls hand in response.

"Oh! Yeah! Kairi, Riku. This is Axel. He just moved here."

"Axel!"

They all heard a squeal before Axel was tackled off the bleachers and onto the ground by an overexcited red headed girl. All of them blinked at the two on the ground before busting out laughing. Kairi blushed in response and quickly sat up and off of the startled teen.

"Sorry about that."

"So you know him?" Hayner asked biting into his sandwich.

"Well of course! He's my cousin!"

"Cousin?"

Kairi nodded helping Axel up from the ground, dusting off the grass from Axel's back. "Yeah. His mom and my mom are sisters." Through this all Axel simply sat on the ground an amused expression on his face. "So what made you move here?" Kairi asked moving back up to her spot on the bleachers, followed by Axel.

Axel gave her a face, and Kairi understood, laughing. "It was getting intolerable."

"The fighting?"

"Everything."

Everyone looked at Kairi in surprise that she already knew what was going on. She simply shrugged in response to the stares. "He used to call me when things got bad between them." She laughed clasping her hands together. "I'm glad you're here though. It's been a while since I've gotten to see you in person!"

The rest of lunch and the day flew by for the group and soon it was time to go home. Roxas shoved the remainder of her books in her locker and threw her messenger bag back over her shoulder and snatched out her skateboard. A sigh forced its way past her lips as she closed and locked her locker back.

Demyx and Zexion gave her a look before which she returned with a small smirk. She waved at them and they nodded before turning and leaving along with the rest of the students. Axel glanced back at Demyx who waved. "You go on ahead Ax. I'm going to catch a ride with Zexion!"

The red head only nodded, shutting his locker. He turned his attention back to the small blonde who was glancing off in the direction of the science room. He frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The small blonde jumped turning quickly to the red haired boy. Axel laughed, squeezing her shoulder. "Jumpy aren't we?"

The only response he got was a quick stick of her tongue. A flash of silver on the girls tongue made Axel smirk. _'So she has a tongue ring. Nice.'_ The red head chuckled. "Wanted to know if you wanted a ride home?"

Roxas glanced down at her skateboard before looking back up at Axel and shrugging. "Sure. Why not. Maybe this time I won't almost get ran over."

Axel blinked in response to the girls' statement but followed her out of the building. Half of the parking lot was already empty as Axel lead Roxas to his red sports car.

Roxas stopped, glancing over the car, before letting out a huff and glancing at Axel, eyes narrowed. "Nice car. Now who taught you how to drive?" Roxas deadpanned.

Axel blinked.

"This is the car that almost ran me over this morning. Music blaring. Driving over the speed limit." Roxas smirked, pointing to the car. Roxas laughed when color seemed to drain from Axel's face and his eyes widened.

"Shit. Demyx's fault. He distracted me." He said before quickly getting into the driver's seat. Roxas simply laughed, getting into the passenger seat with a shake of her head.

This was going to be an interesting school year.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Unknown to the two a pair of pale green eyes watched them leave from behind the curtains of the science room. A smirk pulled itself across pale lips before the sound of keys being pressed filled the silent room.

Vexen stepped back from the window, placing the phone against his ear. It only rang three times before a voice answered the phone. "Saix. Put Leader on the phone."

A small grumble was heard before another deeper voice answered.

"_What?"_

"All three in one class. It's our lucky day."

A chuckle came from the other side of the phone as Vexen packed away his things within the carrying case.

"_Good. Keep an eye on them. XI and XII should be joining you soon."  
_A grimace passed over Vexen's face at the mention of those two but quickly shook it off. "Also it seems that Roxas made a new friend. A red head by the name Axel."

A hum was the response he got. _"He's not important. Only if she spills to him."_

"Of course."

The phone conversation ended with that as Vexen stuffed the phone back in his pocket and glanced out the window just in time to see the red sports car pull away.

'_Welcome to hell XIII. This school year is going to be fun.'_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_That's it for Chapter 2 :)) Sorry it took so long to get out. I came up with this thing. I'm going to try to get a new chapter out every Friday It will at least give me a week to compose the next chapter :))_

_Make sure to review! _


	4. Unwanted Caller

So here's chapter 3 of XIII. Just a warning ahead of time, the fic is going to stay T for right now for the cursing and stuff but it will probably go up later as the organization becomes more serious in getting Roxas back. They are just playing with her right now. There will be character deaths. Much as I hate killing off characters. Roxas is by no means a hero; she's going to have her weak points. She may be acting tough now, but I feel kind of bad for what I'm going to put her through later. X3

Alright I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, just the plot

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o**

_"Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
When it all comes falling down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Music flowed through the room as a figure lay sprawled across the bed. Books and papers lay spread out in front of her. The black sheets scrunched as Roxas pushed herself into a more comfortable position. A yawn pushed itself past her lips as she gazed lazily down at the work.

'_I hate homework'_

She flipped the page and continued to right down notes from the book. Sleeping with Sirens continued to flow through the room as another hour passed.

A sudden buzzing of her phone knocked Roxas out of her dreamlike state, and she snatched the phone, unlocking the screen and pressing it to her ear.

"Yes?"

**"Roxas."**

The blonde girl sat up on her bed at the sound of the voice coming through her receiver. Her eyes narrowed and teeth bit into her bottom lip. "Who is this?"

**"I'm offended, babe. You don't remember me."**

The fake hurt tone coming from the other made Roxas scowl. There was only one person who called her babe. "Xigbar."

**"There we go! Haha. I knew you remembered me."**

Blue eyes quickly darted towards her window as she slipped towards the end of the bed slowly, her hand gripping tightly at the electronic. "What do you want?"

**"So blunt and to the point, babe. Loosen up a little!"**

Roxas grunted at the other. Yeah she'd loosen up all right. "I'll only loosen up when I know that you are gone for good."

The other let out a bark of laughter. **"Still so hostile. You were the same when you were younger. Some things don't change do they, Rox."**

"No they don't." She stood up from her bed and walked toward the radio, clicking the off button and sending her room into silence. "Now tell me how you got a hold of this number."

Another laugh from the other had the hair on the back of Roxas' neck standing up. She moved toward the window and looked out. The sky was a dim orange color, showing that the sun was soon to go down. Roxas cast a quick glance towards the clock on her bedside table, the red number 5:30 flashing at her. **"If I tell you, then it wouldn't be fun anymore would it." **

The taunting in the others voice made Roxas growl. Of course, the fucker wouldn't just up and tell her what she wanted to know. Xigbar wasn't known for being direct. He skirted around everything, making it into a game. "Of course not. How's the life of being a _cop, _Xiggy."

**"Fun. So much entertainment. Getting information from them is just so easy."**

More laughter echoed through the phone, making Roxas almost want to throw the object, although she knew it would do nothing to hurt the other person on the other end of the line. Just end up breaking her phone and making her mother mad. So she held onto it.

**"How's your brother, Roxas."**

Roxas stopped dead when that question left Xigbar's mouth. Her mind drifted toward her twin, who was still lying on the bed in the other room, connected to the wires that kept him alive. Her free hand tightened itself against the side of her leg, fingernails digging into her skin. Teeth bit deeper into her bottom lip almost to the point where she tasted blood. "What is the meaning of this call II?" No longer calling him by his name, but by his organization name.

This seemed to amuse Xigbar. **"Why Roxas. Can't I call a friend to simply have a ch.."**

"Cut the bullshit." She quickly snapped, cutting him off from the rest of his sentence. A silence on the other end of the line told Roxas that she had succeeded in angering the other. Not that she really gave a shit. His emotions meant nothing to her.

**"Time is running out XIII. These little murders you're pulling off are not even hindrances to us." **The seriousness in Xigbar's voice made Roxas growl in response. **"I wonder what your brothers would think if they knew that their precious sister was a murderer. Don't you think they would be disappointed?"**

"SHUT UP!"

It wasn't always easy to rile Roxas up, but for some reason the words seemed to be getting to her easier. It was true, Sora and even their mother, knew nothing of what Roxas was going through. Only Cloud. But she wasn't about to let them know that. Then he would become a target for the organization. She was not about to let that happen.

**"Someone sounds angry."**

"Fuck you."

**"Such vile words. Remember Roxas, you can't run forever."**

With those words, the dial tone was heard over the line. Roxas sucked in a deep breath, not even noticing that she was holding it in the first place. She clicked the phone off and with a small scream she threw the phone at her bed, the device bouncing off the comforter harmlessly.

The blonde roughly pulled her fingers through her hair that she had let down earlier. Her heart was beating fiercely against her ribcage, as she sucked in another deep breath. She leaned her head against the cool glass of her window, eyes closed, trying to calm herself down. It felt so stupid to get worked up over a little phone call, but she couldn't help it. She hated when others dragged her brothers into her problems.

A soft knock on her door sounded through her room, but Roxas made no move to go towards it. The door creaked opened as her brother entered the room. He glanced over to her bed where her phone lay discarded, and then to his sister who was leaning against her window. "Roxas, you ok?"

Roxas smiled at the concern lacing her brothers' voice. Cloud may seem like a cold jerk to others but he truly did care about his younger brother and sister. She pushed herself back from the window, and opened her eyes, turning to Cloud and giving him a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The smile didn't fool her brother though and he frowned at her, crossing his arms leaning against the door frame. Despite her arms being crossed, he could see the slight shaking in her limbs. He knew it took a lot to get Roxas worked up, but whoever was on the other end of the phone seemed to know exactly how to do it. He nodded his head in the direction of the phone. "Who was on the phone?"

Roxas' smile dropped from her face as she frowned, flicking her gaze to the device onto her bed then back to the black carpeted floor. "An unwanted caller."

The slight tenseness in his sister's voice tipped him off that he shouldn't push it any further. So he wasn't going to. He nodded his head. "Are you going to be alright?"

The answer he received was a nod of her head before Roxas plopped down on the end of her bed. She ran her hand through her hair, a habit she really needed to get rid of, and grabbed her discarded phone. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just going to call Zexion."

Cloud nodded his head and shut the door, leaving Roxas in the silence of her room once again. Her fingers gripped at the phone, before flicking it on again and typing in a number she had gotten so used to. Placing the phone to her ear, she pushed herself up from her bed, making her way out of her room and across the hall to another room.

The rings filled her ear as she made her way into the quiet room. Blue gaze landed on the still finger on the bed. She sucked in a deep breath, a chill in the room, despite the warm temperature outside. She sat down next to the bed, leaning forward, and resting her forehead against the edge of the bed, next to Sora's shoulder. The phone clicked and a voice came over the line.

**"Roxas."**

Roxas didn't say anything at first, simply taking a couple deep breaths. Zexion did not rush her, instead stayed quiet, knowing the blond would talk when she was ready.

"Xigbar called."

**"How did he get your number?"**

Roxas ran her hand over her eyes, her hand propping her head up. "Wouldn't say. Probably has to do with the fact that he's been fucking around with the police lately."

**"Police?"**

"Yeah." She ran a hand through Sora's limp hair, a frown tugging at the edges of her lips. His hair used to stand up, the color a bright chocolate, but now it seemed dead. Almost like he was now. "He was there that night, along with the police. I don't know how long he's going to be able to keep the charade up, but it's not like I can just bust him."

**"That would be unwise. Did he tell you anything?"**

Roxas heard shuffling on the other end of the line and knew that Demyx must be there. He had said he was riding home with Zexion at school.

"He was being specific about what he really wanted. More like a warning. Telling me that I can't run forever. Same shit they've always been telling me. Anything on your end?"

**"Demyx said he caught a glimpse of Saix on Main Street. That's about it. It seems like they are more focused on you."**

"Lucky me right." Roxas grumbled as she sat back in her chair, tugging at the end of her bangs.

**"They are getting bolder. They never took it this far before."**

"He's getting paranoid." She chewed on the end of her nail, eyes flicking towards the window above Sora's bed.

**"Are you ok?"**

The question this time wasn't from Zexion, but from Demyx, who must have snatched the phone away from the blunette. She could hear him mumbling in the background. She smirked. Leave it to Demyx.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little irritated."

**"Xigbar was always good at that."**

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah. Yeah he was. I'll speak to you guys later ok. Tell me if anything else happens."

After the affirmatives from the two of them, she hung up the phone, shoving it into the pocket of her jeans. Her head flopped back against the back of the chair, eyes slipping closed. "My life is screwed up isn't it Sor."

Silence was the only answer she got. She knew it was the only answer she was going to get. It was all she ever got. She took a shaky breath in, a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

If she could go back in time and change the past, she would do it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o00oo0**

Steam came out from the door as Axel made his way out of the bathroom. Sweatpants hung low on his sharp hips, a towel hung around his neck and red hair sticking to his back and face. It was getting close to 8, and Demyx still had yet to show up. The red head run the towel through his hair, and threw the towel back into the bathroom.

A yawn forced its way past Axel's lips as he made his way into the living room. He snatched the remote off the chair and fell onto the couch. He flipped his hair from in front of his view, and turned the TV on. The sound of talking filled the silence as Axel laid there, the lights dancing across his skin.

Channels flipped, each showing a different picture. A specific channel caught his attention and Axel frowned, stopping. He turned up the volume. There was an interviewer talking to a cop who was at a scene. The place was an old abandoned warehouse near the water front. But what caught Axel's attention was the large bloody XIII that seemed to be smeared across the buildings side.

Axel sat up a frown crossing his face. XIII. What the hell was XIII? The sound of the door knob jingling sent Axel quickly changing the channel and turning to face the door. He didn't know why he had that kind of reaction; it's just what it felt right to do.

Axel watched as Demyx stumbled through the door, closing it behind him. He looked up when he felt eyes on him and looked up blinking his big blue/green eyes. "Hi!"

Axel raised an eyebrow before settling back into the couch. "Hi. Where were you?" The red head asked as Demyx threw his back pack into the corner of the room, Axel would get at him later about picking it up, and plopped himself down on the recliner.

"I was at Zexion's. He was helping me with homework. I didn't know you liked Beyoncé?"

Axel gave Demyx a confused look before glancing back to the TV. Indeed, a music video featuring Beyoncé was on. The redhead made a grunt, before switching channels. "I don't. This just happened to be the channel that it landed on when you walked in."

Demyx shrugged his shoulders carelessly, before starting to chat away. Axel only vaguely listened to his best friend talk. His mind was on something else entirely. Who was XIII?

And why did it sound so familiar?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o**

Ahh got it. I think I'm proud of this chapter. :)). At first I was going to have her call Zexion, but I simply started typing and this was the result X3. I know it seems like things are going slow right now but bare with me. Action is going to start soon.=3 Please read and review! I love reviews :))


	5. Surprise Visitor

This, my dear friends, has been long overdue and I am terribly sorry for those that I kept waiting. College has had my attention for the most part, so finding the time to write was not easy. With finals over, I have more time to write over the summer. So please be patient with me. Finally we are going to start having some action happen. J

Also if you have questions about the story, feel free to message me if you can't wait for my updates. I don't want to spoil it for everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, just the plot.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A week.

It had been a week since Vexen had come to the school and the phone call from Xigbar. Nothing else had happened. Vexen did nothing that was suspicious, and no more calls came from any of the members. Quite frankly, Roxas was beginning to get paranoid. Any little thing made her jump, much to her friend's amusement.

To Hayner especially. Damn blonde loved to watch her jump. Like now. The camo wearing boy was currently bent over, holding onto his stomach, laughing. Roxas scowled, popping the boy on the back of the head. "I don't damn well see what's so funny."

Hayner rubbed the back of his head, no longer crouched over, and shot a grin at the irritated blonde girl. "You _screamed!" _

Blue eyes rolled at her best friend. "Well of course I'm going to scream, you scared the shit out of me! Anyone would scream if you sneak up on them and yell in their ear when they're not paying attention, you moron!"

The only response she got was a shrug of the boys' shoulders. "You're worthless. Where is Olette and Pence?"

The two were currently seated within the food court of the mall. It was a Saturday, the mall packed as it usually was. In Twilight Town, the mall was its biggest feature. It really was the only big thing in Twilight Town. Well aside from Sunset Station, but still. The gang had a thing for meeting up here every weekend, and they had yet to miss a single one.

Hayner gave Roxas another shrug, shoving a fry in his mouth. "They said they were on their way."

Roxas made a face at her friend's lack of manners. "Chew before you talk." Hayner swallowed with a small smile.

"What about Riku and Kairi? You talked to them didn't you?"

"Kairi has to babysit, but Riku should be here soon."

The only response she got was a nod from Hayner as he continued to stuff fries into his mouth. At least he had slowed down and wasn't forcing the fries down his throat.

A sigh pushed itself past her lips as she leaned her head against her hand, elbow propped up on the table. Different people passed the two teens. What felt like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, something caught Roxas' attention.

A flash of blue hair had the blonde haired girl tensing. A frown creased her eyebrows as she made to stand up. A confused look from Hayner had Roxas' shaking her head. "I'll be right back."

The curly haired teen only shrugged his shoulders as the blonde haired girl took off into the crowd.

Weaving through the people was hell and she almost lost sight of the blue hair twice, but luckily she saw the person turn the corner right at the last second. She pushed her way past people and slowly rounded the corner. Roxas quickly pushed herself into the open door of a store, looking to two shops down where the blue haired person had stopped.

The person had their back to her but she knew who it was from the long blue spikey hair that cascaded down his back. He was blocking the person he was talking to, so Roxas had no clue who it was.

The only way she would be able to hear them was if she got closer, but that would take the chance of her being seen. A flash of pink hair had her confirming who it was that Saix was talking to. Roxas felt her hand tighten around the phone in her pocket, and almost jumped when it started to vibrate.

She quickly snatched the thing out of her pocket, flicked the slider and put it to her ear, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

"What?"

Noticing that she had taken her eyes off the two men, Roxas quickly glanced back to where the two men where only to see them walking her way. With a curse under her breath Roxas ducked into the store and pretended to gaze through the shelves, all the while watching out the corner of her eyes.

**_"Is there a reason you sound paranoid?" _**

Roxas watched as the two passed by the store and disappeared into the crowd before leaving the store, trying to spot the two, but found it impossible from all the people that where suddenly in the area.

"Shit. No I'm fine. What do you need Cloud?"

**_"Right. Well Mom called and needs me to run to the store for her. Areith is going to stay with Sora while I'm gone. You still at the mall?" _**

"Yeah I am. Others haven't showed up yet."

Deciding that she had lost the two, Roxas turned and made her way back towards the food court.

**_"Alright. Be careful."_**

"I will."

Clicking the phone off, she stuffed it back into her pocket. Arriving back at the table, she found Olette, Pence, Demyx, Zexion and Riku already seated. She grabbed another chair from an empty table and placed it at the end of their table and plopped down.

"Hey. Where were you?"

Roxas snatched the fry out of Hayner's hand. "You're gonna get fat." She said before plopping the fry in her mouth with a smirk at Hayner's flabbergasted face. The others at the table laughed.

Olette picked up her own fry. "But really Rox. Where did you go?"

"Thought I saw someone I knew and went to see. Wasn't them though." Roxas said with a shrug, not picking her eyes up. She didn't have too to know that Zexion's eyes were on her.

"Where did they go?" Olette asked snatching a fry from the tray before the boys could finish them off.

"They disappeared in the crowd somewhere."

"Well now that everyone is here, why don't we go shopping!?"

Roxas was glad that the topic was put to the side, and got up to follow after her friends. As the others took off toward a store, Roxas kept herself toward the back and it wasn't long before Zexion fell in step with her.

"Who was it?"

Zexion kept his voice low so that the others wouldn't hear but loud enough for Roxas to hear over the sounds of the mall. The two made sure to keep up with their friends as to not get left behind.

"Marluxia and Saix. Saix came to meet Marluxia, told him something, and then they both took off."

Zexion made a small sound as they entered a music shop. While everyone headed to the section they wanted to look at, Zexion and Roxas walked towards the back, letting their eyes scan over the contents but not really looking.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?"

Roxas shook her head, picking up a DVD and looking over the box. "I wasn't able to get close enough without them noticing."

Zexion frowned as he let his fingers slide over the edges of the DVD covers. "Why would they meet up at the mall you suppose?"

"Have no clue."

"Hey Zexy!" Roxas could see the twitch in Zexion's left eye at Demyx's nickname for him and snickered to herself, earning her a glare in return from the slate haired boy. "Come check out this new CD!"

Zexion went to open his mouth to protest but Roxas waved him off. "Go see what he wants. We can talk more later." Roxas knew the look that Zexion gave her but she paid it no mind. He was just as worried as her about all the stuff that has been going on lately. It was starting to make all of them paranoid.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the time at the mall seemed to fly by like a blur to them. No one seemed to notice that Roxas seemed to be spaced out most of the time, much to her relief. Roxas waved to the others as she took off back for home on her skateboard.

Weaving through the sidewalks was almost mechanical for her and it wasn't long before she arrived home. Roxas kicked her skateboard up into her hands and made her way into the house. "I'm home." She called out as she set her skateboard against the wall beside the door. When no response came Roxas frowned. Wasn't Areith here? And Cloud should have been back from the store by now.

Roxas could feel her heart almost freeze up in her chest and had to stop herself from simply bolting up the stairs, and instead slowly started to creep up the stairs. Roxas sometimes reveled in the fact that she was so small and light.

The trip up the stairs seemed to take too long for Roxas' liking but she soon found herself at the top of the stairs and picked up her pace a little, making a beeline for Sora's door. As her hand settled on the knob, she realized that she had no form of protection against anyone that might be in there. She would just have to hope and pray that there wasn't anyone in there to begin with.

Taking in a deep breath, Roxas quickly spun the handle around and threw the door open. The door bounced against the wall with a resounding thud that sounded too loud in the quiet house. But it's what she saw that made her freeze. The room itself was perfectly fine. Nothing seemed out of place, but it didn't take Roxas long to notice the familiar figure missing from the bed along with some of the support wires and machines.

Roxas' heart almost stopped in her chest and her breathing picked up in pace. Her twin. Where the hell was her twin? She quickly shook her head and leaned against the door frame when she felt the familiar feelings of an anxiety attack come upon her.

When she was sure the feeling had passed, Roxas didn't hesitate to launch herself at the bed. Maybe there was a clue around here somewhere. She searched the bed and that was exactly what she found. A single piece of white paper, the contents had Roxas' fists clenching in rage.

_XIII,_

_I see you have finally gotten around to getting this note. Did you have a fun trip at the mall? We hope VII and XI were able to keep you occupied. Ah yes your dear brother. What a simple thing that was to take him. He didn't even put up a fight. But then again he couldn't could he? And the girl? What was her name? Ah yes, Arieth. Cloud's girlfriend. At first we intended to kill her, but her feistiness intrigued us so we decided to take her with us too. Don't worry we'll take good care of them._

The quietness seemed to hang down over the room like a thick cloud as no sound came from the blonde. Her blue eyes were locked on the paper, her hands grip almost tearing the thing in two. The note itself wasn't signed but Roxas didn't need for it to be to know who it was from.

Just as suddenly as she completely crumpled up the paper, a scream tore itself from her lips, one so loud she was sure that the neighbors would hear it. But she didn't give a damn about the neighbors. She threw the crumpled note to the floor and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, her breath leaving her in shaking gasps.

She didn't know how long she stood there but she didn't hear the opening and closing of the front door until Cloud's voice called out to her. At the sound of his voice she couldn't stop the flood of tears that fell down her face. Her legs seemed to give out on her and she fell to her knees with a barely audible thump.

"Roxas? Areith?"

Roxas could hear the thump of Cloud's shoes on the stairs as he ran up the stairs. Roxas didn't bother to turn around as Cloud barged into the room. "Roxas!" Roxas felt arms wrap around her shoulders as she was pulled back into her older brothers chest. The tears seemed to start fresh as she turned in her brother's grip and buried her face in his chest. "Shit. Roxas what happened? Where's Sora? And Areith!"

Roxas only pointed at the crumpled up paper at their feet before going back to clinging onto Cloud. She felt her brother move and grab the paper and the sound of him uncrumpling the paper. She felt him suck in a deep breath as he read the letter and closed her eyes as he cursed and threw the letter away from them. His arms wrapped back around her shoulders, pulling her tighter against him.

"Dammit. I shouldn't have stayed out so long. Then this wouldn't have happened."

Roxas shook her head against her chest, angry with herself that she could not get the tears to stop, but really when it came to her brother, Roxas really was a big softie. "'s not your fault. You didn't know. I didn't know. I never thought they would have gone for Sora and Areith too. I told Sora I would protect him. Some sister I am."

Roxas felt Cloud grab her by her shoulders and push her away to where he could look at her face. "Don't you dare blame yourself!" Cloud tugged on a piece of Roxas' hair and with a sigh pressed his forehead against hers.

"What are we going to tell mom? You don't think she'll notice that her youngest son is missing?"

At first Cloud was silent at first but then he spoke up, his tone soft. "I don't know. We'll figure something out. I'm going to help you through it. We will find Sora. Now come on. Stop crying. I'll call Zexion and Demyx for you. You need to get some rest. Go take a shower then go to bed."

Roxas just didn't have it in her to refuse and simply nodded, letting her brother lead her out of Sora's room and back into her own. Cloud gave her a push towards her bathroom before turning and disappearing back down the stairs.

Roxas watched him go before digging the heels of her hands into her eyes and scrubbing. She couldn't believe she had just cried like that in front of her brother. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she made her way over to her dresser pulling out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top.

When Roxas stopped in front of the big mirror in her bathroom, she couldn't help put wince. She did look like shit. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes red and puffy. This was why she hated crying. Shaking her head free of the thoughts she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, letting the blonde locks fall around her face. Sometimes she hated her long hair, but then again she could never get herself to cut it.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she placed it on the edge of the counter and stripped free of the rest of her clothes. She glanced back for a second at the stand-up shower before shaking her head and turning to the black round porcelain tub against the other wall. It had been a while since she had actually taken a bath where she could just sit down and soak.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, she turned on the hot water, letting the jets fill up the tub and poured a little of the scented bath soap into it. Once she was sure it was full enough, Roxas slipped into the tub. She hissed a little at the contact with the hot water, but soon eased her way into it. The warm water was instantly relaxing on her muscles and she slid down to where the only part of her showing was the top of her knees and from her chin up.

She let her thoughts wander as she sat there, hands idly coming up to play with the bubbles. Why was that damn organization so bent on getting her back to them? She had known when she had gotten involved with them that they were a tight nit group; never really letting anything out into the real world. At the time, Roxas had only been thirteen. Quiet a joke if you ask her. She was thirteen when she got involved, and then was given the title XIII. Her hand moved to her left hip where the tattoo lied almost instinctively. A sigh pushed itself from her lips, moving the bubbles away from her face.

So what the hell could be making them so persistent? Roxas let herself slip down further into the tub, letting her whole body under the water. She had left them two years ago when Xemnes had told her they were going to start a job that she didn't really agree on. She had told him to go fuck himself and that he could do it on his own before leaving them behind. He hadn't taken to well to that, and it wasn't long before they had made a move against her. Her father got scared and with a lie to her mother and younger brother, sent them away to live in Twilight Town, hoping to get them away from the mess.

Roxas suddenly shot up from the water with a small gasp. She pushed her damp hair from her face and could have slapped herself for how obvious it could have been. Quickly rinsing herself off, she dried quickly and slipped into her night clothes. She didn't even bother with brushing her hair as she snatched her phone off the counter and instantly started going through her contacts. She knew she still had his number saved in her somewhere. A small cry of relief left her mouth when she found the number and instantly pressed the phone to her ear after hitting dial.

Her body leaned itself against the counter, teeth biting into her bottom lip as the rings blared in her ears. Her fingers tapped impatiently at the counter top, praying that someone would answer. Her breath caught when the ringing stopped and a voice came over the phone.

**_"Yo. This is Reno. Who is this?"_**

"Reno. Put my dad on the phone."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I am so evil for cutting it off right there. :D But then that's what keeps readers interested. The suspense of the story. Haha. I want to apologize again for taking so long and thanks to you who have stuck around. Don't worry, all of this is going to come together soon, I just don't want to give it away too soon. J Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and please review! I love reviews J


End file.
